Rigby (Regular Show)
Rigby is one of the main protagonists of Regular Show, along with his best friend Mordecai. Rigby is a 23-year-old raccoon. He made his debut in the original Pilot episode working as a groundskeeper of the park. He is voiced by William Salyers. Despite being a protagonist character alongside Mordecai, he has done many villainous deeds that are not acceptable. But he has done things to fix his mistakes as well. Villainous acts Season 1: *'The Power: '''Steals a keyboard from a wizard and inadvertently sends Skips to the moon. *'Just Set Up the Chairs': Plugged in The Destroyer of Worlds game so that he could play the game, even though Skips put a note forbidding anyone from playing it. *'Death Punchies': Wanted to get vengeance on everyone who beat him by punchies all the time. *'Grilled Cheese Deluxe': Steals a grilled cheese sandwich from Benson and lied to Mordecai about buying it. *'The Unicorns Have Got to Go': Brought in a gang of unicorns, which caused mass destruction in the House. *'Don:' Rigby decides that he hates his younger brother Don because he is bigger, richer, and friendlier. This leads to him sending Don away and nearly destroying the park. Season 2: *'It's Time:' He repeatedly makes Mordecai jealous when he announces his plan to go out on a date with Margaret. *'Appreciation Day: He and Mordecai edit the Book of Park Records to make themselves seem like better employees. *'''Do Me a Solid: Made Mordecai do him 10 solids, which were humiliating. *'A Bunch of Baby Ducks': Bullied the ducklings by calling them "Little Jerks". *'Karaoke Video': He (along with Mordecai) excitedly manage to accidentally trash talk Benson, Pops, and Skips. Season 3: *'Bet to be Blonde': Cheats during a bet so he would win. *'Skips Strikes': Bets the souls of himself, Mordecai, Benson, and Pops with Death if they lost a bowling match. *Terror Tales of the Park (In the House): Threw eggs at an evil wizard's door which was illegal. *'Fortune Cookie': Switches his fortune cookie with Benson's to get better luck, also putting Benson through many terrible predicaments, though the series depicted him (Benson) as deserving it. In the end, it was shown that Muscle Man switched Rigby's cookie earlier (explaining his bad luck). *'Butt Dial': He has making fun of playing Mordecai's phone. *Video Game Wizards: Bullied Skips and his video game playing, although Skips is actually good at video games (but barely plays them). *'Diary': Broke Margaret's diary, and put it in the microwave. *'Death Bear: '''Brought Mordecai, Margaret and Eileen to the abandoned Zoo where Death Bear lives, which almost had Death Bear kill Mordecai, Margaret and Eileen. Season 4: *'Do or Diaper:' He (along with Muscle Man) then makes a bet - if Mordecai can kiss Margaret by midnight Friday, Muscle Man will wear a diaper for a week. However, if Mordecai fails, he has to wear a diaper for a week. Season 5: *'Laundry Woes:' He forces Mordecai not to give Margaret the sweater. Justified as he was worried Mordecai was acting like a stalker. *'Wall Buddy:''' He divided the room with Wall Buddy, leaving all the trash on Mordecai's side. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Regular Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Thief Category:Speedster Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Fan Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Sidekicks Category:Male Villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Abusers Category:Honorable Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:In love villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Fragment Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Anti-Villain Category:Anti Heroes Category:Murderer Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Envious Villains Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Affably Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Criminals Category:Brother of hero Category:Karma Houdini Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Dimwits Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:On & Off Villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:MAD Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Greedy Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Revived Villains Category:Scapegoat